Eye for and Eye
by WickedGod
Summary: Night raid gains another member, and a mysterious one at that. Having no memories of his childhood, our new assassin, Dakedo, Only knows the pain inflicted upon him by the sadistic general Esdeath. This is my 1st fanfic so I'm open to criticism .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My body erupted in pain. I could feel the tip of the sword slowly piercing my skin. It continued, going through muscle and even touching bone. I tried to hold in the cries, knowing that they would only encourage my oppressor. Finally, I relented. I screamed, tears flowing freely as I did. My cries were not for mercy, however. I pled for the damnation of my captor. I even spit in her face. This took her by surprise. My eyes shot open. **"This is my chance!"** I thought to myself. In that instant, I mustered every ounce of strength left in my body (which, compare to my former self, was feeble) and cracked the iron bindings on my left hand. That small crack was all that I needed. **"PHANTOM MIST"** I roared, praying my teigu would still recognize me after all this time. Nothing happened. My captor (who I now know to be a general of some sort) laughed hysterically. **"You were SO close, you almost got out! I'll have to punish you for that, now wont I?" **she said with a grin. She buries the sword in my chest. I brace for the pain…it never comes. **Just in time, any later and I'd have died!** I thought as I was engulfed in numbness I was all-too familiar with. The cool sensation ran all over my body as I simply melted through my restraints (much to my captors' surprise). I was out of the cell in the blink of an eye. Just as I prepared to leave the compound, I froze. I couldn't move. ** How can I still see and hear if nothing else seems to be working? **I thought to myself. Then my heart dropped, and if I could've, I'd have cried. My captor, who I now recognized as the _Ice queen_, the general who laid siege to the northern tribes, General Esdeath, inched closer and closer.**"Damned coward! If you had the energy to run, you had the energy to fight!"** she growled at me. His body still stood frozen. I knew that I would need to deactivate his teigu since it consumed so much energy. **WHAT THE HELL! THE MOMENT I DISENGAGE PHANTOM MIST, SHE DOES THIS!? ** I thought as I struggled to try (and fail) to move.** "It's of no use. This trump card of mine, _Mahapadma_, freezes time itself. You were doomed from the start."** She boasted. She used her rapier to evenly carve her insignia onto my chest. I tried to scream, but heard no sound. I have no idea how long I was tortured, but what _really_ confused me is what happened next. She let time resume, and I fell to the floor, bleeding everywhere. She spoke but one word. **"Go"**. I couldn't believe this. Was I free…? **"What the hell are you planning?"** I asked. **"Go and get stronger. If you train hard enough, you may even be able to entertain me. You displayed earlier that you hated me with a passion. If you really hate me, then get stronger and kill me."** She said with a smile. I considered just running with my new found freedom, but decided against it. If I ran, she'd find me, hunt me, and kill me. I would have to kill her before I could leave this hellish place. I limped away, only to be stopped minutes later by some low-life thugs. **"Not too smart are you? Walking around alone at night" **He said with a smirk. **God-damn it! I don't have time to waste on these fools.** I thought as I began sprinting way from them. Apparently, my physical capabilities were a mere fraction of what they once were. The bastards caught up in no time. **"Where do you think you're going, you god-damned country trash!"** One of them said as he threw a poorly executed overhand fist in my direction. I dodged without even thinking. I analyzed my opponents. **The one on the left seems to be in his twenties and has a sturdy build. If he manages to hit me with the full impact of one of those fists, while I'm in this condition, I'm done for.** I glanced over to the right. **This one seems to be my age and… a girl? She has a dangerous aura about her, and I can see a knife hidden in her sleeve. These people are dangerous, and I need to get out of here before I wind up dead.** While I was immersed in my own thoughts, the girl decided to strike. She lunged at me, knife revealed, and I froze. Just before the knife would've gone clean through my eye, the assailant was slammed to the ground by what looked like… flying armor? The man in his twenties roared and leaped towards the some-what magical armor. The stranger didn't notice the enemy, but I did. In the blink of an eye, I'd picked up the knife from the girl (who was unconscious) and launched it into the bastards neck, puncturing the jugular vein. **"Nice hand!"** the armor man yelled over to me. I wanted to say thanks, but couldn't get the words out. Instead, my vision blurred, I threw up blood, and collapsed. The man in the armor had worry on his voice. **"Hey, are you alright? ** He said as he tested for a pulse. His face grew pale. That was to be expected. After all, using my teigu made my body cool to the touch, and losing so much blood made my pulse near non-existent. ** "Damn it! I won't let you die like this, you hear me!"** the man yelled as he picked up my body. That's when I finally lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I awoke to some exotic scent. The aroma was intoxicating, yet I chose to remain wary of it, not knowing whether it was safe or not. I tried to ignore it but my stomach laughed at my attempts, and I soon found myself seeking out the source of the heavenly scent. **"Hey, looks like our **_**sleeping beauty**_** is awake".** I turned around, guard up on instinct. He was surprised to see a blonde-haired woman with…cat ears? I'm beginning to think I'm still unconscious. **"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you!"** she said with a smile. I stood there, in a daze.** Ever since I can remember, the smiles I've gotten have always struck fear into me. This one is different. Its…warmer**. I thought as I stared at her face. She looked surprised. **"What? Did I offend you in some way?"** I asked. **"No... It's just that usually when I talk to guys they stare at my chest."** She said with a pout. **"Why would I do something like that"** I asked, glancing down at said chest. It seemed to have two strange mounds on it. I didn't see the point in them. **"I still don't get what you're talking about. Is staring at people's chest some sort of formality here?"** I questioned. She looked like she was about to burst out laughing, but then suddenly regained her composure, with a mischievous smile on her face. **"Yes, yes it is. Come over here. I'll tell you what else you have to do so that when we go down to dinner, you'll look normal" **she said with a grin.

**Time skip: 8:00 pm**

I walked down the stairs, confidence in my stride. I now knew exactly how to hold a conversation. The first person I encountered had red eyes, long black hair, and a sword. I continued to stare at her chest. **"Hmmmmm…" ** I mumbled. She began to stare at my chest as well. **Perfect! Looks like Leone-senpai knew what she was doing. **I thought to myself. I did the same thing to a girl with pink hair in pigtails, but she got really angry. Isn't it supposed to be morally wrong to hit an injured person**? ** I could hear Leone-sama laughing hysterically. **I've been fooled. I don't see why she's so angry about it though** I thought to myself. **"Hey, you're awake! That's good."** Yelled young man with brown hair. **"That voice… your that magic armor man!"** I exclaimed. **"Sure am! The name's Tatsumi though, not magic armor man." **He said with a smile. **"I'm Najeda,"** said the one with the eye patch and metal arm.**"That's Mein"**said Najeda, pointing to the angry, twin-tailed, pink-haired girl on the other side of the table. Mein glared at me at the mention of her name. **"—and that's Akame"** she said, pointing towards the unnaturally calm black-haired girl next to me. **Akame…where have I heard that before.** I thought as I dug deeper into my mind to find the answer. A few seconds after that, my head erupted into pain that was so intense that my entire world black. I was still conscious, but my eyelids were too heavy to lift. Especially while I was dealing with a headache that induced pain comparable to all of the scorching fury of hell itself. I tried to scream but instead spit blood all over. I could feel it ooze down my face. My body felt numb. Then I saw something. Scenes…wait no, these were memories. These were MY memories! I watched my entire life flash before my eyes and I saw it. I saw Akame.

I awake to find that my hellish headache has lost quite a bit of its fury, but it's still there. I get out of bed and as I'm about to leave the room that reeked of blood, a guy my age with green hair walks in. **"Hey! He's up again"** he yelled to the others. I watched them pour in, and to my surprise, even the angry pink-haired girl looked concerned. **"What happened!? Do you have some sort of medical condition? Is it chronic—" **I cut Najeda off right there.** "Akame, we need to talk."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry readers, but starting next week I won't be able to update this story as frequently as I'd like to. I've been using a laptop issued by my school to write thus far, but next week I'm transferring, so I won't have a laptop. That being said…**

**I'm sorry for the super-short chapters. They seem to look longer on MS word**

**The pairings for the story will be: Akame x OC, Tatsumi X Mein, Lubbock x Leone, **

**And Kurome x wave**

**I'll try to post at least 2 non-super short chapters this week since I won't be able to update for a bit and to make up for the REALLY short chapters before **

**So…ENJOY! \(^O^)/ **

**Chapter 3**

We sat there in mutually awkward silence for a few minutes before I began. My memories were clear as day now, and I'll be damned if I'll let this chance slip by me for the second time. I needed to tell her, even if she hated me afterwards. **"Akame…I'm sure you don't remember me, given that I never did anything worthy of your attention. I remember though. You saved my life, you were the first person that didn't look at me only for my dad's money, and… my first and still my only crush" **I said, feeling tears as they streak down my face. Akame's expression was softer now, but it was one of worry, not of love. I felt like running but stood firm. **"When Esdeath took me away, I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I'd lost you. I never want to lose you again." **I took in one more deep breath **"I really l-like you Akame, so please don't leave me ever again"**. I'd done it. I'd told her my feelings and only stuttered once, near the end. Of course, the instant I was done with my confession, I felt all the embarrassment I should have been feeling. **Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. She's going to hate me now! Why did I do something so stupid! I could've left thing as they were and we'd have been friends. Why do I alwa-"my** thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her voice. **"D-Dakedo-san..."** she said**,** barely audible. I almost didn't recognize my own name. It sounded so foreign. **"I feel the same way"** she whispered ever so softly. Her words healed all the pain I'd felt since I'd last seen her (except the headache). She was blushing fiercely, but still managed a smile for my sake. I grabbed her and hugged her tight. This clearly surprised her, and I almost let go as she reached for her blade, but then she relaxed. We grew closer and closer, faces nearing, bodies growing hotter. Just before we engaged in what would have been a passionate kiss, I stopped her. She looked confused, embarrassed, and pissed. I threw my shoe at the door. The result was a pile of my new comrades falling and landing in our room. Akame prepared to do the fatal blow as I wonder if I should stop her. Well…screw it. They saved me, so I owe them the favor. "**Akame, don't kill them. Being stupid isn't a crime."** I said in a cheerful tone. It had been so long since I'd smiled like this. It feels like this is all a dream.

The others left the room soon after, so Akame and I simply laid there, basking in each-other's presence. I turned over after an hour or two to see a seemingly sleeping Akame. **Oh well, better get her to her room** I thought as I picked her up. I didn't want to disturb her, so I carried her princess style to her room. As I placed her lightly on her bed, her eyes shot open and she landed a crippling kick to the crotch on me. It took a few seconds for her to realize what was going on. **"S-Sorry Dakedo." **She whispered. Was she nervous? I was about to say something when she suddenly hugged me. I was flustered, and then she surprised me again. She put held my face in my hand, pulled me in softly, and kissed me. We started off soft, but things got intense fast. We let each other go so we could breathe for a moment. We were about to continue… but I stopped. **Something's off.** I saw the leaves on the tree outside swaying in the wind. At first I thought I was just being paranoid, but then I realized, some of the leaves were "Swaying" the wrong way. Without even thinking, I leapt off the bed and into the tree. The moment I felt flesh, I unsheathed my knife and aimed for the neck. The assailant caught me by the wrist and slammed me. Akame and the others rushed to the scene. **"Filthy assassins! I'll kill every one of you Criminals!" **Yelled the assailant. Of course, she was out number and out classed. She was brought down within minutes. **"What's your name?" **I asked the attacker. **"There's no reason for me to answer someone whose about to die!"** she screamed, followed by a horrid laugh. At first I thought she was just being crazy, but then I sensed it. It wasn't the presence of a human, but it was DEFINITELY hostile. I looked over to see Akame looking over towards the same tree the attacker came from. Then out it came. At first I saw a puppy so cute, I nearly forgot I was in danger. Of course, that was before it morphed into some grotesque monster thingy. It lunged for Tatsumi. The monster was met with a bone-cracking fist, a claw, and my knife in its face. It simply shook it off. ** What the hell!? It's not even phased. Could it be a teigu of some sort?** I got an idea. A dangerous one, but an idea all the same. I threw myself at the creature. It caught me with one hand and casually threw me into its mouth. Right before I would've met my end by endless rows of razor sharp teeth, the words echoed through my mind. **SHADOW MIST! ** I phased through the teeth, mission in mind. Of course, no one knew I was still alive (besides myself). I could her Tatsumi yelling, and Akame…crying? I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do later on. I floated around until I found it. The core of this damned monster. I slammed my knife right through it. At first, I thought nothing happened, but then it just disappeared. I could see Akame's tears as she ran towards me.**"BAKA! What were thinking!? What if you had actually died!? "She** yelled, hugging me tight. I could hear the rest of night raid snickering (aside from Leone, who was full-on laughing), but I didn't care . All that mattered was that everyone was safe.


End file.
